prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
General Jonathan Krantz
General Jonathan Krantz is the mysterious leader of The Company, introduced in The Killing Box. In Season 2, he only communicated through hand-written notes on notepads, for fearing of being spied upon or recorded, earning him the name Pad Man. However, he later resorted to speaking. He also holds one of the Scylla cards, and had a romance with Gretchen Morgan, with whom he has a daughter. Biography Season 2 Little is known of his true identity, and when issuing orders to agent Bill Kim, was identified by his tendency to issue his orders on notepads, rather than verbal communication, to avoid audio recording spying equipment. The Pad Man was Kim's superior until his death. He wrote the order to "retire" Agent Paul Kellerman and ordered Agent Kim to eliminate Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. Later, upon learning that the brothers were in Panama, Pad Man secretly engineered Michael Scofield's incarceration at Sona in order to break out another inmate named James Whistler. Season 3 The General ordered Gretchen to coax the brothers into breaking James Whistler out of prison. When time was running short, he sent helicopters into Sona to extract Whistler but that failed. Michael eventually broke Whistler out for The Company. Season 4 The General remains behind the scenes, ordering Wyatt to track down Michael, Lincoln, Mahone, Sucre and Sara. He comes into the cross-hairs of the Scylla team when they learn he has one of the Scylla cards. Later, when Michael and his team break into the Scylla room, he goes to confront Michael in the underground bunker, where he is forced to hand over his card by Michael's team at gunpoint. Thinking it is useless without the other cards, he is shocked when Michael unlocks Scylla with the other five cards and takes him hostage. Under duress and the threat of his daughter Lisa's life, he allows the Scylla team to escape, only in the end realizing Michael has planned everything, including the getaway. Putting him under stress, he shoots one of his most trusted advisers, Howard Scuderi. He then instructs the company to go after Scylla and return it. The company captures Michael and then Lincoln and Sara turn themselves in. Krantz orders Lincoln to return Scylla for them in exchange for Michael's operation. Krantz later reveals that Michael and Lincolns mother, Christina Scofield, used to work for The Company, and then has one of his psychiatrists tell Michael that she is still alive. After this shocking revelation, Cristina Scofield attempts to assassinate General Krantz with hired help from cardholder Griffin Oren by a car bomb. The assassination attempt is unsuccessful leaving Krantz with minor burns. Due to the failure of the assassination attempt, Cristina has Oren killed leaving Krantz suspicious of Cristina's motives within the company. In the final episodes, Krantz hunt for Scylla continues until Michael and the gang show up at his location to put a stop to him. Michael spares him and Krantz gets arrested. Four years later, Krantz is put to death via electric chair. Prison Break - The Final Break Jonathan was sentenced to prison while awaiting his death sentence. During his time in prison, he ordered hits on Sara Tancredi in order to get revenge on Scofield with the aid of T-Bag who in exchange, betrays Krantz for a higher pay. Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan Krantz, Jonathan